1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device, a non-transitory computer-readable computer medium storing an image processing program, and a method of generating readout data.
2. Related Art
Shading correction is a known technique for improving the quality of images, in which a sensing range of a sensor is specified based on a black reference and a white reference. An example of the related art is disclosed in JP-A-2009-225309. The disclosed system makes the shading correction by setting readouts of a sheet to white reference values and readouts of a maximum density pattern to black reference values.
The shading correction described above is based on the precondition that the black reference values are equated with one another. However, if the black reference is a patch image with a relatively large area, the property of the light reflected on the black reference may vary with a location of a sensor. As a result, the shading correction might contain location-dependent errors.